kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rainbow Puddle (transcript)
“The Rainbow Puddle” based on the books by Mick Inkpen *Kipper happily jumps in some puddles* Kipper: Yeah! Yeah!!!! Kipper: Wow! *Kipper sees a rainbow and touches it with his paw* Kipper: How could you fit in a puddle? It’s not deep enough. Nice froggy. Nice froggy. Magic Frog: you found me, But you’ll never catch me. *then he jumps in the puddle* Kipper: where are you, froggy? Magic Frog: You’ll never catch me. I‘m the Frog who lives In the puddle at the end of the rainbow. Magic Frog: and as you might suppose, I am a Magic Frog. and as you might also suppose, I grant you wishes. One wish for finding me, one wish for catching me and one more...for kissing me. Kipper: Eww! Magic Frog: I don’t like that idea anymore, but, rules are rules. Anyway, I wouldn’t worry I never been caugh and never been kissed. So, one wish for finding me. What’s it to be? Kipper: uhh...I wish, umm... I wish, umm... Magic Frog: Don’t take all day. When the puddle dries up. Oh, come on come on. Kipper: I....I know, I wish I could catch you. I caught you, I caught you! Magic Frog: Yes. You caught me. So, you had one wish for finding me. and there’s one to come I suppose for catching me. Oh no. You’re not going to kiss me, are you? Kipper: Oohh, I didn’t think of that. I wish I didn’t have to kiss you. Magic Frog: Granted. You don’t have to kiss me. In fact I rather you didn’t. Two wishes gone. Kipper: but they‘re not proper wishes. Not magic ones. I wish that I could catch you if I do, I wish that I don’t have to kiss you and I don’t. That’s not magic. Magic Frog: Well, I like to know what it is. Kipper: but they’re just little things. Magic is when big things happen. Are you sure you’re a Magic Frog? Magic Frog: am I sure I’m a Magic Frog? I’ll show you if if I’m a Magic Frog or not. and he is big. Is that big enough for you? Magic Frog: Well, what do you think? Do you think I’m a Magic Frog now? Magic Frog: Don’t do that. Don’t let it do that! Don’t let it drink!!! *Magic Frog cries* Ohhh, my puddle! my puddle. My puddle, what have you done to my puddle? Kipper: there are lots of other puddles over there. Magic Frog: Other puddles? you don’t understand, I need my puddle. My Magic rainbow puddle. I can‘t get back without it! Kipper: You mean...you can’t get it back where you came from. back home? Kipper: we need the last wish. Magic Frog: What? Put me down. Kipper: Keep still, I’m going to kiss you. Kipper: I wish... I wish for a rainbow. Magic Frog: There it is! Over there! Behind you! Kipper: Giddyap! Magic Frog: Thank you, Thank you, thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Look out for me, won’t you? Kipper: I will, Magic Frog. Magic Frog: Goodbye, Kipper! Kipper: Goodbye! Category:Transcripts